CN102020651A discloses a 5-arylamino pyridone carboxamide compound, whose chemical name is 6-(2-chloro-4-iodophenylamino)-N-(2-hydroxylethyoxyl)-5-methyl-4-oxo-4,5-dihydrofuro[3,2-c]pyridine-7-carboxamide, and the structural formula is represented by formula (I). The compound of formula (I) is a MEK inhibitor, which can be used in a method for treating MEK-mediated conditions or disorders in a mammal (including human), such as inflammatory diseases, infections, autoimmune diseases, strokes, ischemias, noncancerous hyperproliferative diseases, tumors and the like.

CN102020651A discloses a preparation method of the compound of formula (I), which is obtained through a silica gel flash column chromatography. The morphology of a drug plays a crucial role in improving properties of the drug and obtaining a more desired processing performance. Accordingly a research on polymorph(s) of the compound of formula (I) has a great importance for its production.